


Trust

by phoenixjustice



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-TDK. </p><p>All heat and fire, life and chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but the story.

~*~

Trust

~*~

It had been years since it all started. _Years_. A lot of it was the same old song and dance, a fist here, a knife there, and laughter...always laughter. He wasn't sure when it first started, when the laughter had started out as a means to distract, to irritate, but had yet, somehow, become something more. _They_ had become something more. Their battles escalated to the point where only ashes would be where a series of buildings once stood, where blood littered the ground. And yet...at the end of it all, on those rare occasions where a brave soul came forward and try to take out the Knight, the Clown would inevitably step in and stop them.

An embrace later, then a kiss, then another, and another, paint melding onto the Knight's face on contact, which he readily ignored in place of the Clown in front of him, all heat and fire and life and chaos. It was in those moments even later, when he would patch up the Clown, or would be entwined in bed with him, that the ever running doubt in his mind would be erased by a single word, a touch, or the Clown himself. Trust had been there for longer than he realized.

~*~

 


End file.
